


[Podfic] Of Mountains and Molehills

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Thorin and Dís have The Talk with teenaged Fíli and Kíli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Of Mountains and Molehills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [gremlinloquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinloquacious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Mountains and Molehills](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16188) by Gremlinloquacious. 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Of%20Mountains%20%26%20Molehills.mp3) | **Size:** 9 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:37
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Of%20Mountains%20and%20Molehills.m4b) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:37

## Reader's Notes

I made this podfic for ReenaJenkins and then ended up loving it myself! Thank you so much, Gremlinloquacious for taking a chance on me and granting your blessing for me to record and post this as a podfic. You rock, bb.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
